


Beneath the Sunlight

by mikeymagee



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: Chiron awakens to a morning he never dreamed would be possible: A morning where he isn't alone.





	

It was a morning that Chiron never believed he would have. A warm blanket between his legs, a pillow that smelled of Old Spice body spray, instead of midnight sweat, and the warmth of another’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

Kevin was right beside him. 

 

Kevin who always cooked with too much pepper. Kevin who sucked his teeth when it looked like it was going to rain. Kevin who kissed Chiron’s lips as if they were made of polished gold. Chiron tried not to stir, even though he was awake, he wanted this moment to last longer, to stretch beyond its own possibilities. Why couldn’t time stop, for just this one second? 

 

Chiron held his breath, closed his eyes, and squeezed Kevin’s hand in his own. 

 

“You ‘wake Black?” Kevin asked as he pressed his nose against Chiron’s back. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You hungry? I can make us some breakfast. Pancakes. French Toast. Whatever ya’ like.”

 

How many time had Chiron dreamed of this? Dreamed of a welcomed flesh against his own. Thought of a comforting hand against his back, rather than a cold gun against his chest. Atlanta was no place for the lonely. The streetlamps did not welcome lost wanderers. The stars had abandoned the skies, and all that remained was the falsehood of the city lights’ glare. Nothing could begin in that city. Falsehood was all that ruled there. 

 

“Naw,” Chiron said, “I’m good.” 

 

Kevin’s place smelled of shaking cream and the stale peanuts he used to munch on as a kid. Cocoa butter, and hair grease were as right on Kevin as robes on a church choir. And time meant nothing outside of Kevin’s grasp. Daylight was just another intruder that Chiron made too much time for. 

 

“You sure, man?” Kevin asked, “You seemed to like my cookin’ last night. Trust me, you ain’t had nuthin’ til you’ve tasted my french toast.”

 

It wasn’t that Chiron wasn’t hungry. He was starving, and nothing would have pleased him more than to share another meal with Kevin. To catch up, regale each other with stories of broken down cars, and missed opportunities. To pour coffee into mugs, cook bacon over a burner, tell jokes about that nigga who got his fade fucked up. 

 

But movement was the enemy. Time should not be allowed to interfere. To sneak between them, wrench their arms asunder and return them to the world they sought to hide from. Time had stolen too much already. 

“Naw nigga,” Chiron said, “I’m straight.” 

 

And Kevin only squeezed him tighter. “Same old Chiron,” he whispered.”Can’t even tell people how he really feels.” Kevin chucked into Chiron’s dark skin, clawed at his chest, pressed his palms against the folds of Chiron’s stomach. How could one person be so beautiful? “God. I missed you.”  

 

The moonlight had escaped their grasp. Morning was always such a burden to Chiron’s gaze. Gentle sunlight felt like a prison sentence, and Chiron counted the hours until the moonlight could reign.  Morning was always so frightening. 

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Chiron said. 

  
But perhaps morning wouldn’t be so much of a burden, with someone to shoulder them with you.


End file.
